User talk:Playerking95
Welcome Playerking95 Welcome Hi welcome to the one piece wikia, if you need any help please ask me, I am happy to help. I am OnePieceNation by the way, OPN for short. Yorosh-q/pleasure to meet you. So to get started please remember these three main rules: 1 You cannot post any pictures of fan art on the site, or pictures that are already on it, nor may you post anything for personal use only or before the actual release of the manga/anime/game etc. 2 No speculation or spoilers allowed (except in blogs, where they have to be marked as such), furthermore everything must be written from a neutral point of view. Meaning no opinions, like I hate/love this character/episode or anthing along those lines. Just presenting information is what a wikia does. 3 always remember to sign you posts on talk pages (both user talk pages and article talk pages) with tildes like this ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ) but then with out spaces in between. (OnePieceNation) three tildes yields another result and two tildes (~~) won't do the job it has to be four. like this (OnePieceNation 15:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC)) if you do that your post is immediatly singes your name and other data, as you can see. (OnePieceNation 15:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC)) New Chapters In the future, please don't add info from new chapters until the chapter is available in English. People need the opportunity to read the chapter before being spoiled, and the policy is no editing (outside of a general setup of the chapter page that doesn't give away anything) until the chapter is up. Zodiaque 09:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder: no updates on new chapter content until the chapter is available to read fully. Yes, the things you're adding have been obvious since last week, but given that the confirmation has only come this week the usual policy still applies. Given that you've been warned previously you should probably be more careful in the future. 08:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 03:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Rolling Logan in Ch 745 Hi Playerking95, in an edit you made awhile ago you said that Rolling Logan appeared in that chapter, but another user and I don't see him in it. So if you could post where you saw him on this page that would be great. Thanks. 06:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC)